Red Tide
by mah29732
Summary: Vlad Masters has given a scholarship to a certain group of four ghost hunters.  The catch, they have to stay in Russia for three days, and oh, face the Guys in Red.
1. An Unexpected Surprise

Red Tide

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Surprise

It was just another simple day at Casper High School for a certain group of four ghost hunters. As Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Danny were doing their usual routines at their school, there was a sudden announcement was called throughout the speakers placed in the school.

"Would Jazz, Danny Fenton along with Tucker Foley and Sam Manson please come to my office" said Mr. Launcer on the other line.

"Say Fenturd, looks like you're in trouble again" laughed Dash as Danny, Jazz and his two friends were heading to Mr. Launcer's office.

"Just back off Dash" barked Danny as he was led away by his two friends who didn't want him to get into a fight with Dash.

As the four arrived on the scene in Mr. Launcer's Office, they were quite shocked to see Mayor Vlad Masters waiting beside Mr. Launcer.

"Tell me we're not in trouble again" sighed Sam.

"Relax children" said Vlad as he invited the four to sit down, "there's nothing that you should worry about."

"You four should be surprised" said Mr. Launcer, "because the Mayor has given a full scholarship to all four of you for your education."

"Okay, what's the catch here?" asked Tucker.

"The only catch" replied Vlad, "is that I require you to at least spend three days in Russia. If you can spend three days living there, I'll give you the reward."

"Why Russia?" asked Jazz.

"Uh, for your, er, educational and cultural purposes of course" replied Vlad as he gave an evil grin as he made up a lie.

"Well kids" said Mr. Launcer, "it seems you'll have quite a fun time there, in spite of our current policies giving each of the two countries' cold shoulders."

"So when do we leave?" asked Danny.

"Immediately" replied Vlad as he signaled two of his bodyguards to escort them to a private plane he had provided, "and don't worry Daniel, I'll notify your family along with your two friends' families as well."

As the four were escorted out of the scene by Vlad's bodyguards, Danny was quite concern about why he along with Jazz, Tucker and Sam being sent to Russia for three days.

"Just what the heck is this all about?" asked Danny, "I'm not much of an education nut as much as Jazz is."

"Yea, and I usually get bored of any culturally experience, even the ones we have here" added Tucker.

"Somehow I'm pretty sure Vlad might have hired some locals within the government to hunt us down or something like that again" said Sam who was also quite concern.

"Oh please, let's just enjoy this free three day vacation Vlad provided for us" replied Jazz.

"Yea, maybe you're right" added Danny as they were being escorted into a limo which was ordered to head toward the airport.

Meanwhile, back at the Mayor's Office, Vlad had ordered everybody out of sight and turned on the computer screen of some sort of Russian man on the screen who was wearing a red suit quite similar to how the Guys in White wear their suits.

"Alright comrade, it's about time you called, we've been waiting to deal with your problem" said the man on the screen.

"I know your organization is quite vast throughout modern history, perhaps even having one of the best intelligence networks besides my own" said Vlad.

"But why would an American like you want to hire a group known as the Guys in Red?" asked the man on the screen.

"Because I'm having some trouble eliminating this town's ghost problems, namely the ones caused by the likes of Danny Phantom" replied Vlad, "and your American counterparts known as the Guys in White are not doing such a bang up job."

"Hmm, an intelligence failure by our American counterparts?" laughed the man on the screen, "That's great, are you going to make us hunt down that ghost boy?"

"Can you do a better job at it than your American counterparts can?" asked Vlad.

"Why certainly, anyone who fights against ghosts is a comrade of ours" replied the man on the screen.

"That's all I need to hear" said Vlad as he turned off the computer screen and lowered it down, "yes, too easy indeed."

The scene then goes back to the private plane heading to Moscow, where Danny was getting the shivers, even more than usual.

"Danny, just what the heck is up with you?" asked Sam.

"Yea, I know Russia's a cold place, but this is ridiculous" added Tucker.

"I sort of get the feeling Vlad is up to something, we didn't receive this free three day vacation for nothing, there's got to be some sort of a catch" replied Danny.

"But what sort of a catch is Vlad pulling?" asked Jazz, "If Vlad is up to something big."

"I don't know" replied Danny as he noticed some people outside with jetpacks following the private plane, "but I bet it has something to do with those guys."

Back outside the plane, the Guys in Red were right on the trial of Danny Phantom.

"We're catching up to the private plane that Mayor Vlad Masters has detailed the notorious Amity Park ghost known as Danny Phantom is in sight" said the head of the group.

"Look comrade, here he comes!" shouted one of the agents as he noticed Danny Phantom flying right out of the plane.

"Fire at will!" ordered the head of the group.

As members of the Guys in Red attempted to fire at Danny, Danny dodged the various red lasers that were heading his way. He used his ice powers and froze the tips of the blasters that were firing at him. The head of the group then decided to use his Judo skills he had acquired. He raced toward Danny by the boaster of his jetpack and gave Danny a good punch and kicked him right up in the air.

"Ha, the Americans must be lousy ghost hunters, this ghost boy is a weakling!" laughed the head of the group.

"Don't count on that" replied Danny as he recovered from the attack and raced toward the head agent of the group and gave him a good punch sending him flying a bit off, but the agent recovered from the attack.

"Is that the best you can do ghost boy?" laughed the head agent of the group who recovered quite quickly from the attack from Danny.

"I don't think you folks have heard of my ghostly wail?" replied Danny, "And addition, I'll add my ice powers to it."

"Bring it on ghost boy" said the head agent.

"Very well" said Danny as he held his breath.

As Danny held his breath, he then combined his ghostly wail with his ice powers. The ice froze the jetpacks of what the members of the Guys in Red were wearing.

"Say bye, bye, and oh, say hello to your counterparts in the Guys in White, maybe you'll learn a thing or two from their mistakes" said Danny as he laughed and headed back into the private jet and changed back into his normal human self.

"This doesn't look so good" sighed the head agent of the group as members of his group and himself were falling until they released their parachutes.


	2. The “Tour Guide”

Chapter 2: The "Tour Guide"

After the run in with members of the Guys in Red, the private plane provided by Vlad Masters had finally arrived at Moscow International Airport where a so-called tour guide who was really a member of the Guys in Red were waiting for the four ghost hunters.

"Plane allegedly carrying ghost boy Danny Phantom landing" said the tour guide on his communicator.

"Excellent comrade" said the agent on the other end of the line, "your duty is to act as a tour guide for their three-day visit in Moscow. Among your orders is to try to flush out the ghost boy Danny Phantom. We'll be watching you comrade on your progress."

"Will do comrade" said the so-called tour guide.

As Danny, along with Jazz and Danny's two friends got off the plane, the so-called tour guide immediately held up a sign in plan English which stated "Friends of Vlad Masters".

"Looks like that's our tour guide right there" said Tucker as he noticed the sign.

"Welcome, I'm so glad you could come to Russia for a three day visit" said the tour guide as he lowered the sign as Danny, Jazz and Danny's two friends arrived on the scene, "please follow me to your hotel room."

"Sweet, I hope we get the best hotel there is" said Tucker.

"Why certainly my American friend" said the tour guide as he showed the four to a limo provided by what was really from the Guys in Red, "we have provided the best service in all of Russia for you four."

The scene then switches to an underground communications center in Moscow where members of the Guys in Red were monitoring the situation.

"There's the four suspicious American teenagers who always often happen to be around when the ghost boy Danny Phantom is around" said the head of the operation as he walked into the scene.

"Comrades, how was your first encounter with the ghost boy in the mid-air battle?" asked the head of the operation as he turned to a group of at least six Guys in Red operatives who were all wet and still trying to recover.

"The American ghost boy is tougher than he looks" said one of the Guys in Red agents who coughed, "we're all soaking wet, what do you think happened to us?"

"This is all Vlad Masters' fault" replied the head of the operation, "he told me personally that this ghost boy could be handled quite easily, I'm going to phone in on him immediately on the matter."

As the head of the operation was about to just do that, Mayor Vlad Masters who was busy signing some bills in his office privately, a computer screen immediately popped up.

"Do you mind, I'm sort of busy with my Mayoral duty in signing some of these bills" said Vlad.

"Listen to me, you told us that the American ghost boy would be an easy target for us, he took out six of our best men in a mid-air flight, and he came out of the private jet you provided for a certain group of four teenaged Americans" said the head agent of the operation on the other line.

"So it seems that Danny Phantom has given you a taste of what he has in store for you" said Vlad, "and I'm guessing you didn't like what was in store, right?"

"That is correct comrade" replied the head agent of the operation.

"There's always the next time you can face this Danny Phantom, and be sure, everywhere those four American teenagers I have provided a three day trip for, always happen to be around right after Danny Phantom appears" said Vlad, "perhaps with all your institution's powers on spying on average citizens, perhaps you can do the same on them and flush out the ghost boy from there."

"Hmm, never thought about that, thanks comrade" said the head agent of the operation as he turned off the computer.

"Hmm, it certainly seems the Guys in Red are in need of a helping hand" said Vlad as he turned into his ghost mode and splits himself into three separate clones, "perhaps they'll need some assistance from yours truly, but not to arouse any suspicion, I shall be here in my human form. You three know what to do."

Meanwhile, the scene switches back to the limo carrying Jazz, Danny and his two friends heading to a hotel.

"Do you feel anything weird about this?" asked Sam, "Vlad giving us a three day vacation in Russia of all places in the world, some guys in red suits think the plane carrying us believes that Danny Phantom might be on it. Any of you three getting that there is something wrong with this?"

"Oh come on Sam" said Jazz as she laid back, "let's juts relax on this vacation Vlad has provided for us."

"Yea, do what she said" added Tucker as he did the same.

Back in the driver's seat was a Guys in Red agent along with the tour guide at the shotgun seat.

"Something tells me comrade that I'm a bit suspicious of the teenager girl in black clothing" said the tour guide to the driver.

"I know what you mean comrade" added the driver, "I'm a little suspicious she'll ruin everything."

"But perhaps if I exploit this Jazz Fenton and Tucker Foley to not pay any attention to our operation, perhaps we can succeed in flushing out the American ghost boy known as Danny Phantom" said the tour guide.

"But which of these American teenagers do you think could be the wanted Amity Park American ghost boy?" asked the driver.

"I don't think it could be the likes of the Foley kid" replied the tour guide as he noticed in the mirror looking back in the limo, "it can't be him. I would however be more concern over the American teenager boy next to the girl in black clothing though."

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet comrade" said the driver, "you need proof that if the boy next to the girl in black clothing is the ghost boy Danny Phantom, get evidence of his transformation on tape and we might just believe that you are right. Those are your additional orders."

The limo then stops at the hotel, where the tour guide got out of the shotgun seat and opened the door for Danny, Jazz and Danny's two friends.

"This is where you'll stay my American friends" said the tour guide to the four, "hope you four have a pleasant stay."


	3. Second Encounter

Chapter 3: Second Encounter

After the arrival and a good night sleep, Sam had quite an uneasy feeling of staying in Russia after the first encounter with the Guys in Red as how Danny had to face while heading to Moscow.

"Wow, you look terrible" said Tucker as he noticed Sam's hair was all messed up.

"I was up all night being paranoid that these Guys in Red are monitoring us" said Sam.

"Relax" said Jazz as breakfast was brought up by the hotel employees and took an apple from the basket, "I doubt these Guys in Red or whatever they are called are watching us at this very moment."

But Jazz couldn't be more wrong as there was a small camera placed inside the basket of fruit, along with additional smaller cameras on the trays of breakfast food. The Guys in Red's main headquarters were watching their every move, including the head agent of the operation.

"Comrades, have you reported anything unusual during the night with these four?" asked the head agent to some of the Guys in Red agents who were at their computer console.

"Not really comrade" replied one of the agents, "though I did monitor the girl in black clothing didn't seem to get a good night's sleep. Maybe she's on to our operation comrade."

"Doubtful" said the head agent, "if she was kept up about worrying about us, she'll have very little energy to confront us should we flush out the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom you see."

"I see where you're going here comrade" added another agent at the computer console.

"Give our agent, code named TOUR GUIDE for this operation coordinates to take those four out to the more rural areas of Russia" said the head agent, "we'll also send a decoy ghost to lure this Danny Phantom out of from hiding."

The scene switches back to where the tour guide through his communicator was given direct orders to take the four to a rural area of Russia but not too far from the capital. As the tour guide prepared to open the door, the group of four were finishing their breakfast provided by the hotel.

"I hope you four are almost finished with your breakfast" said the tour guide, "because we'll be heading out for the first day of your trip."

"Just great" sighed Tucker after the tour guide left the scene to wait for them outside the hotel room, "I have to be bored not just at home with these so-called cultural experiences, but also now here on this so-called vacation."

"Well, I have to say it must be better than being up all night worrying about these Guys in Red" said Sam who was trying to keep herself awake with the coffee provided from the breakfast.

"Sam please" said Danny, "if I see those Guys in Red again, what are they going to do? Have as many failures as those Guys in White?"

"I wouldn't be talking about you being as Danny Phantom here" whispered Sam to Danny, "the Guys in Red can have more leverage here than the Guys in White do back at home."

"Oh please, I'll just kick their behinds if they do go against me again" said Danny.

The scene then switches back to a tour bus that the Guys in Red had secretly provided for the four as they got onto the bus along with the bus driver himself also being a Guys in Red agent. The tour guide then nodded to the bus driver to implement the orders of the Guys in Red to take the four to a rural area that's close to Moscow. But as the bus traveled to that rural area, a clone of Vlad Plasmius which arrived first on the scene while invisible was overseeing the operation.

"Well, it seems that my plan is working quite well" said the Vlad clone, "but just to be sure that I, my real self can be sure that these Guys in Red have done their job, it's time that I take a look at how these Guys in Red take down Danny Phantom."

As the Vlad clone followed the bus while invisible, the bus had finally arrived right on the scene, where it seemed like more of an old farm land of some sort.

"This doesn't seem like this place has any cultural purposes for us to learn" said Sam as she looked around after the bus stopped.

"Please, we're going to see Russian history in action that dates back from the revolutionary period" said the tour guide as he attempted to make an excuse for the stop.

As the four got out of the bus, the tour guide nodded to the bus driver to close the door to make sure that no one would get in if anyone of these four were the ghost boy Danny Phantom. But it wasn't before long that Danny's ghost sense went off.

"What's the matter with him?" asked the tour guide as he noticed some sort of blue-like breath coming from Danny.

"Uh, he has to uh go to the little boy's room" said Sam.

"Hmm, you can go behind that barn not far ahead of us" said the tour guide.

As Danny raced toward the barn yard, Danny wanted to make sure that no one would catch him going ghost. So he raced behind the barn yard and turned into his ghost mode immediately. He then flew through the barn yard as he noticed what seemed like a green ghost making a loud evil laugh but unknowing to Danny it was just a mere decoy for him to come out in the open.

"Alright" said Danny to the decoy ghost, "let's get this over with quickly."

"Oh, it'll be over very quickly ghost boy" said a heavy Russian voice.

As Danny looked in the distance, he noticed that there were a squad of at least two dozen Guys in Red agents flying on their jetpacks.

"Give it up ghost boy" said the head agent of the operation, "you're reign of terror is over."

"This would certainly be the part of where I told you so" whispered Sam to Tucker and Jazz.

Danny had to act quickly as members of the Guys in Red took out their blasters and began firing them at Danny, sending Danny crashing through the barn yard and right onto the ground. He quickly recovered from the attack and sped off heading straight toward them, giving members of the Guys in Red several good punches and sending each one of them crashing down to the ground. The Vlad Plasmius clone that was overseeing the battle from a safer distance was quite impressed to see that Danny's strength had improved but he also noticed the incompetence of his new useful idiots to do his deeds against Danny.

"Daniel is certainly giving those Guys in Red a lesson in Pummeling 101" said the Vlad clone as he began to observe the fight, "perhaps they may need some assistance from yours truly."


	4. Escaping the Reds

Chapter 4: Escaping the Reds

As Danny was facing an intense battle with the Guys in Red who were doing their best to pin Danny down, Danny fired his ghost beams at the Guys in Red who were attempting to fire back at him with their anti-ghost weapons knocking each one of them out of the sky, leaving only a few Guys in Red left along with the head agent of the operation.

"You think you have managed to defeat us ghost boy?" asked the head agent of the operation in his Russian accent then he snapped his fingers and several more squads of Guys in Red operatives came out, "But I got more comrades than you alone can deal with."

"Looks like Danny's in trouble" said Sam.

"I knew you three were working in helping your ghost boy friend" said the tour guide as he threw off his tour guide jacket revealing himself to be a Guys in Red operative along with the bus driver getting out and doing the same, "you're not going anywhere to help your friend."

"That's what you think" said Sam as she and Jazz then got out their Fenten Peelers and placed on their suits.

"Hey, when can I get one of those?" asked Tucker.

"Get to safety" replied Sam, "we'll handle these two."

As Sam and Jazz began to fight the two Guys in Red operatives, Danny was still quite busy fighting the other Guys in Red operatives who were coming in quite some numbers.

"See ghost boy" said the head agent of the operation, "you can't beat me or my comrades from the Guys in Red. Once we capture you, we'll beat our American counterparts in the Guys in White of actually apprehending a ghost boy like you and acquire all the access to the Ghost Zone."

"Not on my watch you are not" said Danny as he gave one of the Guys in Red agents a good punch sending them crashing down right into the snow, "time for my ghostly wail."

"What's he doing comrade?" asked one of the agents to the head of the operation.

"I don't know, but we better try to get him all at once" replied the head agent of the operation.

As the Guys in Red agents were all ganging up on Danny, Danny let out his ghostly wail, but this was a larger shockwave that he had unleashed before. Even the Vlad Plasmius clone that was overseeing the battle ran for cover from the shockwave by hiding behind the barnyard. The shockwave blew all of the Guys in Red agents out of the sky and sent them falling right toward a tree where they would all literally get stuck on the tree. The shockwave was also quite loud as the two Guys in Red agents who were fighting Sam and Jazz to not concentrate on what they were doing and were knocked out unconscious by both Sam and Jazz. After the fight, Danny felt quite weak from the battle as he floated back down and immediately turned back into his human form and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Danny, are you alright?" asked Jazz as she and Sam putting away their Fenten Peeler suits.

"Looks like Danny managed to take in quite a beating from those Guys in Red" added Tucker.

"But where the heck are we going to go from here?" asked Sam.

"I believe I can help you four out" replied a voice of an old woman from behind them.

As Sam, Jazz and Tucker turned around, they noticed it was an old gypsy woman.

"I believe I can help assist you four" said the old gypsy woman, "please take your friend and follow me to my tent. It's not far from here, but it'll keep you away from these Guys in Red."

"You know something about these Guys in Red?" asked Jazz.

"Yes" replied the old gypsy woman, "and if you take your friend lying in the snow to my tent, I'll tell you everything you need to know about the Guys in Red. Just follow me."

"Should we trust her?" asked Tucker as he began to lift an unconscious Danny up.

"We don't seem to have a choice" replied Sam as both her and Jazz led the way to follow the old gypsy woman.

"So, they're taking Daniel out of the way of these incompetent Guys in Red" said the Vlad Plasmius clone as he appeared after the four left the scene, "I think perhaps it should really be my duty to follow them and wait do the job myself."

Meanwhile as the Vlad Plasmius clone began to follow the four and the old gypsy woman, the Guys in Red who were involved in trying to take down Danny Phantom were literally stuck in a tree.

"This is going to take awhile comrades for our comrades back at the Kremlin to get us down" sighed the head agent of the operation.

Then suddenly the head of the operation spoke too soon as his communicator rang and he picked it up.

"Did you manage to apprehend the ghost boy from America?" asked the head of the Guys in Red on the other line who was meeting with allied his Chinese counterparts in the Guys in Yellow.

"Uh, defend apprehend" replied the head agent of the operation.

"Incompetence!" cried the head of the Guys in Red as he slammed.

"What's the matter?" asked his Guys in Yellow counterpart.

"We're trying to apprehend this American ghost boy known as Danny Phantom but so far he seems elusive as our American counterparts in the Guys in White haven't been able to apprehend him" replied the head of the Guys in Red.

"So what should we ought to do?" asked his Guys in Yellow counterpart.

"I say we have a little chat with the likes of one Vlad Masters of Amity Park who was responsible in naming this Danny Phantom as a major priority for us" replied the head of the Guys in Red.

Meanwhile, the scene switches to where Danny is laid on a mat in a tent, where Jazz and his two friends wait until he recovers from the fight he had with the Guys in Red.

"So, you want to know the origin of the Guys in Red?" asked the old gypsy woman to Jazz, Sam and Tucker.

"Well, it would certainly be an interesting story to hear" replied Tucker.

"Very well" said the old gypsy woman as she got into the mood, "just give me a few more minutes and I'll get into the mood."


	5. Origins of the Guys in Red

Chapter 5: Origins of the Guys in Red

As the old Gypsy woman was getting into the mood, Danny had already woke up from his ordeal with the Guys in Red.

"Where the heck am I?" asked Danny.

"It's about time you woke up from your ordeal halfa" replied the old Gypsy woman, "don't worry, I am no threat to you."

"Weren't you going to tell us the origins of the Guys in Red?" asked Tucker.

"I'll be glad to tell" replied the old Gypsy woman.

The scene then flashes back to the days of the revolution, where a student of a certain mad priest had acquired ghostly powers. The priest had attempted to overshadow revolutionary circles with his powers but was thwarted by a small band of revolutionaries.

"Comrade, we have been chasing this priest for some time" said one of the revolutionaries who was tired from his trek through the snow.

"But my legs are tired" complained the tired revolutionary.

"None sense" said another revolutionary, "we have to catch up with that priest. We believe he could even be madder than one of the known priests the Czarist regime dealt with."

"Come on Comrades, we're not far from the priest's compound" said the led revolutionary.

As the band of revolutionaries made their way to the compound, they managed to break into it and confront the priest.

"So, you have managed to found what sort of powers I have acquired from creating my own mystical ghost portal?" asked the priest.

"You are nothing more than a danger to not just the revolution but all of Mother Russia and the rest of the world" replied the led revolutionary.

"Oh, I am much more than that" said the priest as he changed into his ghost mode and fired his ghost beam knocking the small ground of revolutionaries right against the wall, "and with these powers, I shall take control of your revolution for my own need, but first I need to put you meddling revolutionaries on ice."

"That's what you think" said the led revolutionary as the priest attempted to use his ice powers to freeze the revolutionaries, the led revolutionary picked up a shard of glass and used it to deflect the ice beam, deflecting it back at the priest, freezing him entirely.

"Wow Comrade, I'm surprised that worked" said a revolutionary.

"We should secure this troublesome priest from the rest of the revolutionary leadership at all costs before he is found" said the led revolutionary.

"What should we call our secretive group that'll make sure nothing like this will come out in Soviet society?" asked another revolutionary.

"How about the Guys in Red?" replied the led revolutionary.

The scene switches back to the tent with the old Gypsy woman along with the group of four ghost hunters.

"So let me get this straight, there was another evil halfa?" asked Jazz to the old Gypsy woman.

"Yep" replied the old Gypsy woman, "and the Guys in Red have worked effortlessly to try to find where the secret mystic ghost portal the priest was said to have created. It was never found to begin with, not even the founders of the Guys in Red could have found the portal."

"So where do you suppose this portal could be located?" asked Sam as which the likes of the clone of Vlad Plasmius had arrived on the scene while invisible to overhear it.

"Hello, another ghost portal?" whispered the Vlad clone to himself, "This is something I have to hear for myself."

As the Vlad clone inched closer to the tent to overhear what the old Gypsy woman had to say, the old Gypsy woman continued hear warning to the four about the Guys in Red.

"I suspect the mystical ghost portal isn't far from here, suspected to be just a few villages away" said the old Gypsy woman, "but you'll have to travel on foot to find where it is. It's always suspected the portal was right under the Guys in Reds' noses."

"Wow, it seems the Guys in Red are quite clueless in trying to find that ghost portal" said Danny, "just like the Guys in White back at home."

"Go my young friends" said the old Gypsy woman, "and oh, try not to get into trouble with the Guys in Red that much."

As the four left the tent and started to head into the direction where the old Gypsy woman had. The Vlad clone which was already at the scene decided to race against the group of four along with also communicating with his two other clones through a communicator.

"That's right, you heard me" said the Vlad clone on his communicator back to his human self, "a new ghost portal has revealed itself for us for the taking."

"Excellent" said Vlad in his human form on the other-line, "if the Guys in Red try to trump up any charges against me, I can always give them the location of where the ghost portal is. Just make sure you get to the portal first before Daniel, Jazz and his two friends do."

"Will do" said the Vlad clone on the other line as the two other Vlad clones joined him while they were flying toward the direction of where the supposed ghost portal was purported located.

Meanwhile, as Danny, Jazz and Danny's two friends attempted to make their trek to where the ghost portal was located, they noticed that the place of where the ghost portal was said to be hidden had numerous members of the Guys in Red on patrol.

"Keep a sharp eye out Comrade" said one of the Guys in Red agents on patrol with his partner.

"How does our superior know that the American ghost boy will try to search for the mythical ghost portal that we haven't been able to find?" asked his partner.

"Because if the American ghost boy wishes to escape back to his home in the U.S., we'll be able to stop him in his tracks before he'll accomplish just that" replied the agent on patrol.

"Say, there's some rustling in those bushes Comrade, let's go check it out" said the agent on patrol.

As the two Guys in Red agents headed into the direction of the disturbance, both Sam and Jazz leaped out of the bushes with their Fenton Peelers ready and gave each of the two Guys in Red agents a good punch knocking them out cold.

"Come on, I think I got an idea on how to get pass the patrols of the Guys in Red" said Sam as she and Jazz took the unconscious Guys in Red agents into the forest where Danny and Tucker were waiting for them.


	6. Finding the Mystical Ghost Portal

Chapter 6: Finding the Mystical Ghost Portal

While Jazz and Sam were putting on the Guys in Reds' suits, Danny decided it was time to lure at least two more agents of the Guys in Red into a trap. So he changed himself into his ghost mode and snuck on two Guys in Red who were patrolling the area.

"Look comrade, it's the American ghost boy!" shouted the first Guys in Red agent as he noticed Danny right in front of him waving.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked the second agent, "Let's get him!"

As the two Guys in Red agents began to catch Danny, he lured both of them into the woods where Jazz and Sam had knocked out the two previous agents. While they continued to attempt to fire their weapons at Danny, they turned several corners until they came across Sam and Jazz in the Guys in Red suits and gave each of the two other agents a good punch knocking each one of them unconscious.

"Wow, that worked better than I thought" said Danny as he changed back into his normal human self.

"Yea, let's put these Guys in Red suits on so that we can go find that portal that Gypsy woman was talking about" added Tucker as he came out from his hiding place.

As the four left the scene wearing Guys in Red disguises from the suits they had acquired from knocking four agents out, the three Vlad clones arrived on the scene to be just missing them only by about ten minutes or so.

"I knew they were just here" said the first Vlad clone.

"Well, we could have gotten here a bit sooner if he had joined us sooner" said the second clone.

"Well don't blame me" replied the third clone, "there were Guys in Red agents everywhere, what did you expect me to do?"

"I think we'll do much better if we all merge into one" replied the first Vlad clone as the two other clones merged themselves into the first clone, "and soon I'll find that portal young Daniel is trying to seek."

As the main Vlad clone headed off, at least two more Guys in Red were coming to the area to respond to a call that the American ghost boy known as Danny Phantom was sighted.

"Comrade, we should have come across that American ghost boy by now" said the leading agent.

"Look, maybe we can talk to those four agents" said the other agent as he notice Danny, Jazz and Danny's two friends in Guys in Red suits coming out of the woods.

"Comrades, have you seen the likes of the American ghost boy Danny Phantom?" asked one of the agents to Danny.

"Uh, no comrade we haven't seen him" said Danny as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"Uh, yea we have just been minding our own business comrade" added Tucker.

"Say have you heard rumors of there being a ghost portal around here?" asked Jazz.

"That's just a myth comrade" replied the second agent, "we have been searching these parts of the motherland for quite some time even the days during the revolution and we haven't found this ghost portal."

"Some say the mad priest that claimed to have ghost powers had built the ghost portal himself using mystical magic in a church basement that's now abandon" added the first agent, "but that's just a rumor we haven't proven."

"Can you tell us where this church might be located?" asked Sam.

"We think it may be in an abandon town not far from here, you can't miss it" replied the second agent, "and we searched that area before and found nothing suspicious."

"Well, we better get going" said Danny as he was trying to get Jazz and his two friends to leave in a hurry to make the two Guys in Red agents not to suspicious, "Come on, uh, comrades."

"They look pretty suspicious to you don't you think?" asked the first agent as the four left the scene and the two agents began heading into the woods.

"Why do you suspect that comrade?" asked the second agent.

"Well, when we hear reports of the American ghost boy Danny Phantom being in the area, no real Guys in Red agent would suggest otherwise" replied the first agent.

"But how can you prove that those four were not fellow comrades?" asked the second agent.

"Does this explain your question?" replied the first agent as they came across four unconscious fellow Guys in Red agents who were literally in their underwear, cold and shivering.

"All points out on alert!" said the second agent as he got onto his communicator, "We have four intruders wearing our own Guys in Red suits, I repeat we have four fallen comrades down need of medical assistance. Alert all available resources to apprehend the intruders!"

Meanwhile, as Danny, Jazz and his two friends had manage to find the abandon town with the church suspected of holding a ghost portal in its basement, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh great, just what I need, we knocked four Guys in Red agents out and now this" said Danny as the four turned around and notice the clone of Vlad Plasmius floating about above them.

"Daniel, I am quite happy that you, Jazz and your two friends have been the ones to lead me to a new ghost portal I can call my own and to ensure that you won't escape my proxies in the Guys in Red can handle taking you down" said the Vlad clone.

"I don't think you're not getting that portal" said Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode.

"Oh, I don't have to lift a finger into taking the portal from you" said the Vlad clone as he notice several Guys in Red agents were descending on the abandon town, "the Guys in Red will handle the likes of you Daniel."

As the Vlad clone disappeared to find the ghost portal, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were quite worried on what to do next as Danny was going to be quite outnumbered by the Guys in Red agents who were descending onto the abandon town.

"Danny, do you think you can handle this on your own?" asked Sam to Danny as Danny was prepping himself to ready for battle.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself" replied Danny, "once I am finish with these Guys in Red, I'll come and help you face Vlad, and oh find and secure that ghost portal."

"You got it chief" said Tucker as he saluted to Danny and headed off to where the abandon church was located with Sam and Jazz following him close behind.


	7. Facing the Red Tide

Chapter 7: Facing the Red Tide

Danny could see the likes of a wave of Guys in Red agents flying right toward him in their jetpacks while his two friends and Jazz rushed toward the abandon church to try to find the ghost portal before the clone of Vlad Plasmius.

"Now if I were an evil mad priest who happened to get ghost powers, where would I have placed the portal?" asked Tucker as he along with Sam and Jazz were looking around the abandon church.

"Look, I see a door to the basement of the church" said Jazz as she spotted an open door with a stairs that led down.

"Then that's where we'll find our ghost portal and likely our ticket out of here" said Sam as she along with the two others readied their anti-ghost weapons they had acquired by knocking out the Guys in Red agents.

As the three went down the long stairway, Danny was quite busy trying to fight members of the Guys in Red as a whole bunch of them raced toward Danny firing their anti-ghost guns at him. Danny managed to dodge most of the red lasers that were coming toward him and eventually had to create a ghost shield around himself to deflect the lasers which bounced back and hit the jetpacks of some of the Guys in Red agents.

"Face it American ghost boy" said the head of the operation, "you'll never be able to defeat all of us in one spot."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is" said Danny as he decided it was his turn to make a full frontal attack against members of the Guys in Red.

Danny aimed his fists right at members of the Guys in Red and gave several of them several good hits sending them all crashing down to the ground leaving only the head of the operation to face the likes of Danny Phantom.

"So it's just you and me American ghost boy" said the head of the operation, "since you have taken out all of my men out of commission, I am going to ensure that it won't happen to the likes of me."

"Then why don't you try one on me then?" asked Danny.

"Very well then American ghost boy" replied the head of the operation.

The head agent of the operation raced toward Danny giving Danny a good kick and also another good punch sending Danny crashing against the church bell which was still working. Danny could hear a loud ring go throughout his head as he was quite shaken up by it.

"Give up American ghost boy?" asked the head of the operation.

"That's what you think" replied Danny as he recovered from the attack and then raced toward the head of the operation.

Before Danny could give the likes of the head of the operation a good punch, the head agent grabbed Danny's two fists as Danny attempted to attack him. The head agent of the operation then gave Danny a head butt which sent Danny crashing the ground crashing right on the pavement.

"Now American ghost boy, my comrades in the Kremlin are certainly going to give me a medal for capturing the American ghost boy to which our American counterparts in the Guys in White have often failed to apprehend" laughed the likes of the head of the operation.

"Think again" said Danny as he recovered from the attack by the head of the operation as he floated right back up and fired a ghost beam from both of his hands against the head of the operation.

The head agent of the operation attempted to dodge the attacks by Danny as best as he could. But Danny was too quick as Danny finally used his ghostly wail once again, once again combining his ice powers with it and freezing the likes of the head agent of the operation along with the rest of his comrades who were only trying to recover from the attacks by Danny Phantom.

"Now the Guys in Red are on ice" said Danny, "it's time to see what Tucker, Sam and Jazz are up to."

As Danny was trying to find out where the three in question were doing, the Vlad Plasmius clone had arrived on the scene in trying to search for the ghost portal the old Gypsy woman was talking about.

"Now if I were an evil mad priest who acquired ghost powers, where would I hide a ghost portal?" asked the Vlad clone as he searched the basement of the church, "I know I would place it in the basement, but where?"

But before the Vlad Plasmius clone could look around the basement, a red laser from nowhere was fired at the Vlad clone sending him crashing against some antiques. As the Vlad clone managed to get up, he turned around and noticed that Tucker, Sam and Jazz were wearing Guys in Red suits along with using their weapons.

"So you three are going to stop me from acquiring another ghost portal?" laughed the likes of the Vlad clone.

"No, he is" replied Tucker as Danny floated right behind the likes of the Vlad Plasmius clone.

Danny then gave the Vlad clone a good punch sending him crashing against more antiques along with also pulling off a cover of an old sheet revealing what looks like to be some sort of a ghost portal.

"Ha, looks like I just found another portal that the mad priest left" said the Vlad clone, "now I can take control of this portal and have more access to the Ghost Zone."

"That's what you think Vlad" said Danny as he raced toward the Vlad clone giving him a good punch sending him crashing against the wall.

"So that's all you got against me?" asked the Vlad clone as he dusted himself off.

"How about this then?" replied Danny as he once again used his ghostly wail on the likes of the Vlad clone, but instead of using his ice powers to freeze with the ghostly wail to freeze him completely, only the lower waist of the Vlad clone was frozen.

"I can't move!" cried the Vlad clone as he tried to get out of his predicament.

"Then I have a proposition for you" replied Danny.

"What's that going to be?" asked the Vlad clone.

"How about I change myself back into Danny Fenton, free all the Guys in Red agents I froze and suggest that you are the greater American ghost terrorizing Amity Park" replied Danny.

"Okay, okay, you win, you win" said the Vlad clone, "just make your offer."

A few days later, Danny along with Jazz and his two friends found themselves back in the United States in the Mayor's Office.

"I can't believe that deal worked" said Sam.

"Yea, you think that if the real Vlad was here all the time, he would have thought of a way to do more multitasking with his powers" added Tucker.

"I see you four have managed to foil my plans once again" said Vlad as he entered the scene then he reluctantly got out four scholarships, "here, take these four scholarships and never mention the ordeal in Russia."

"Thanks Vlad" said Danny as he and the rest took their scholarships.

As the four left the scene, Vlad felt he was quite defeated as usual but not like this as members of the Guys in Red entered his office and they were quite upset.

"I thought you were a comrade!" shouted the first agent.

"Of course I am a comrade, I thought you people could do a better job in tracking down Danny Phantom than your American counterparts in the Guys in White" replied Vlad then he peaks out the window of the Mayor's Office and watches Danny, Jazz and his two friends walk off into the distance, "but it's been quite apparent that no one major anti-ghost government agency can do the job of capturing and annihilating the problem of Danny Phantom."

"What do you expect us to do comrade?" asked the second agent.

"Do you have any friends in mind which would help any future operations against Danny Phantom?" asked Vlad.

The scene ends with Vlad making an evil grin to the two Guys in Red agents who were beside him.


End file.
